poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Explaining to Dusty about the rich duo
The way Explaining to Dusty about the rich duo goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. Dusty Crophopper: No kidding. They called me "Crop Loser"! And the "Rump" part in their secret handshake is a bit disturbing. Are those two always like that? Thomas: Oh, Dusty! You don't know half of it. Twilight Sparkle: Just ask them, they know the trouble those two have caused. Sweetie Belle: You know, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are rich. Sir Handel: That's right. Scootaloo: They like to tease us just because we don't have our cutie marks. Duncan: Yeah. Even us too. Apple Bloom: Right. Ther' was even the time about the Gabby Gums, and she and Silver Spoon were workin' with some our most hated enemies. Peter Sam: Yeah. I have a tape-recording of part of one of her conversations. (plays the tape-recording) Diamond Tiara: (on tape recorder) NO! I won't let you quit! Sweetie Belle: (on tape recorder) But, the gossip we've been writing has been hurting every pony's feelings! Diamond Tiara: (on tape recorder) Feelings? I don't care about feelings! Gabby Gums is my bread and butter! And I'm not gonna let you take that away from me! Sweetie Belle: (on tape recorder) We're sorry, but we've made our decision. Diamond Tiara: (on tape recorder) When you see these... you may not want to quit after all. CMC: (on tape recorder) GASP! Diamond Tiara: (on tape recorder) I told Featherweight to document everything, and that's exactly what he did. Scootaloo: (on tape recorder) Gimme those! Diamond Tiara: (on tape recorder) Sorry, girls, property of the Foal Free Press. And if Gabby Gums really does go into retirement, I'll need something to fill that empty column space. Now get out there and bring me more Gabby Gums! Dusty Crophopper: I can't believe it! What photos did she use? Scootaloo: I have a copy with us, but I don't wanna show them to you. Apple Bloom: We don't wanna be embarrassed or have ya get shocked. Dusty Crophopper: Please let me see them. I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone! Scootaloo: Okay, Dusty. We trust you. (shows the photos) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) She used those?! A mud bath?! A frou-frou dress?! And a childhood memory!? Apple Bloom: The tape recorder and camera don't lie. Zoe Trent: They blackmailed you to write gossip?! Penny Ling: That's terrible! Dusty Crophopper: Why didn't anyone do something about it? Applejack: 'Cause we refused. Dusty Crophopper: What?! Rarity: Well, I find my diary in my sister's bags, so I assumed that she was Gabby Gums. Twilight Sparkle: Then when word got out, we did the wrong thing. Dusty Crophopper: (grows a stern look) What did you do? Applejack: Ah' ignored ma' own sis, and Big Mac rudely spoke to them. Dusty Crophopper: Big Mac? Applejack: Ma' big brother. Twilight Sparkle: I put a force field around my house. Fluttershy: My pet bunny kicked them out. Dusty Crophopper: HOW COULD YOU?! Penny Ling: Yeah! How could you?! Sunil Nevla: Shame on you! Zoe Trent: Rarity! I'm shocked. I'd expect jumping to conclusions without proper background check would be done by Pinkie, Spike and Rainbow but by you? Normally you tend to look for more info on matter like this! Not jump to conclusions! Russell Ferguson: As for you Applejack, just because your sister wrote something fake about you; doesn't mean you can treat her like garbage! Dusty Crophopper: What about Rainbow? Did she do something too? Rainbow Dash: to make up an excuse, to avoid telling Oh, I have to re-fuel my jet. I'll be right back. (tries to fly away, but is stopped by Dusty) Dusty Crophopper: (has his landing gear on her tail) You're not going anywhere. Now tell me what you did. Rheneas: She pushed a rain cloud over them, and poured a ton of rain on them! Dusty Crophopper: YOU POURED A TON OF RAIN ON THEM!?! Rainbow Dash: (gives up) Yes, I did. YAA!! grunts (Dusty slams her into the wall with his wing over her neck.) Dusty... you're.. choking... me!! Dusty Crophopper: You guys did all that instead of going to see what was the cause of the trouble?! Shining Armor: Yes, they did. And I'll tell you, I wasn't happy with Twily doing so. Not even Princess Celestia was happy. Dusty Crophopper: (lets Rainbow go) I hope someone taught you a lesson! Duncan: Someone did. Dusty Crophopper: How? Sir Handel: Me and Duncan attacked Rainbow after she did the rain cloud thing. Duncan: We even managed to injure her wing so it couldn't flap. Dusty Crophopper: All that from a stupid rump tatto? I get that for you 3. (to the narrow gauge engines) But why do they tease you guys? Rusty: They think we're too small to be useful. Dusty Crophopper: But you're narrow gauge engines. You're supposed to be small. I do know one thing. I'm gonna give those two rich jerks a piece of my mind, in someway. Blythe Baxter: You know, those two fillies remind me a lot of Brittany and Whittany Biskit. Russell Ferguson: If you ask me, they sound worse than the Biskits. I mean, Blackmail? Gossip? Joining Force with evil?! That's going too far! Dusty Crophopper: Uh, Blythe, who are Brittany and Whittany Biskit? Blythe Baxter: They're 2 girls who are bullies at where I live at Downtown City. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Zoe Trent: Oh yes, dear. Those 2 have been real trouble for us. Vinnie Terrio: They've also tried numerous times to humiliate Blythe at expos and live shows we've been to. Penny Ling: Plus they wanna try to run the Littlest Pet Shop out of business so their Father's own pet shop; "The Largest Pet Shop Ever" can have more business. Dusty Crophopper: Well, that's not right! Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Thomas: Yes. (yawns) We have to get up early so we can get into the race. Dusty Crophopper: All right, everyone. (Soon, everyone has turned in for the night) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes